The marine products monobromo and dibromphakellin will be synthesized by a biogenetically patterned route. In a related study a synthesis of the paralytic shellfish poison saxitoxin is investigated. Mirestrol a plant estrogen not belonging to the steriods is being synthesized. Lysergic acid and some related compounds are structural units of several drugs. A biogenetically patterned synthesis of lysergic acid and related ergolines is being developed. Attempts are being made to convert bisnaphthoquinones to intramolecular aldol products containing the basic ring structures of the naphthocyclinone antibiotics. A speculative scheme for the biogenesis of the thiaspirane alkaloids is being tested experimentally. A new antibiotic produced by Aspergillus parasiticus will be synthesized.